custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Azon
Azon is a Toa of Fate, Jaller's best friend, and a member of Hook's team. Biography Early Life Azon has been a Toa his whole life. In order to protect Toa of the Fate Element from the Makuta, Azon has his memory erased and was hidden. He would later make his was to Mahri Nui and would stay there for quite some time. Azon Later joined Hook's team when he first encountered them, relieved he finally found a Toa other than himself there. He would later meet Gadunka, who became his archenemy, and once became fused with him. Karda Nui Azon helped Lesovikk get over his guilt about his team's deaths. When Jaller was transformed into a Toa Makuta hybrid on Karda Nui, Azon helped restore him to his normal self. and helped the team leave Karda Nui when the energy storms began. Bara Magna Like the others, Azon was sent to Bara Magna. He helped freeze Shaller in a Toa seal, and participated in the battle for Jaller's body, where he was ripped apart by Shaller and rescued by Hook. Azon was on his way to meet those whom Dawg had attacked the day before, when he passed by Faitress. He discovered that she was a Toa of Fate and offered her a spot on the team, which she accepted. He was later forced to fight Jaller, who had been mutated by Dawg. He was victorious after Shaller reluctantly stepped in to help. Universal Reform After a battle against "Olmak Guy" that caused the destruction of Hook's Olmak, and damage to Hook's Vahi and Evnika's Ignika there was a sudden temporal displacement which caused the most of the Lightningverse and several other universes to come together and also caused several events to never happen such as the Makuta of Karda Nui's death and Jaller originally being a training robot, this lead to the creation of the Varuverse. After the timeline settled Azon and Virex found themselves separated from the rest of the team. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and equipment Being a Toa of Fate, Azon can heal, knock out, or awaken others, as well as seal one's fate. He bears a Kanohi Rode. He wields a Staff of Fate, which can be changed into a Spear of Fusion, or a trident. Azon also wields and a chain, and after the Universal Reform, he has a large pauldron on his left arm. Azon appears to possess great strength, as he is able to hold his Staff of Fate easily in one hand. Personality and traits Without his cape, he acts somewhat like a ninja, and is good at climbing ceilings. He has a short temper, and can be stubborn at times. Azon is a wise and resourceful Toa. He often assists Hook in times of crisis, such as when Jaller was mutated by Dawg. He is usually serious, but can joke around, especially at Jaller's expense. Being a Toa of Fate, Azon has healing abilities, and acts as a medic for the team should they need one. Because of this, Hook would not allow Jaller to pick him when he formed the Toa Aurea. Trivia *In the original storyline, after Hook's team was thrown into Mahri Nui, the Vezon clone was killed. Hook gave him a different head, thus creating Axzon. This was later retconned due to updates in the canon story, and the character's name was changed to Azon, due to it sounding to much like Axonn. *His greatest fear is being a Matoran, because he won't be able to use his Fate or mask powers. *Azon has the deepest voice out of everyone on Hook's team. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Who is Garjor?'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''Jaller's Betrayal'' *''A Devastating Battle'' *''An All-Out Brawl'' *''Enter Evnika'' *''Piraka's Terror'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''Behind the Mask'' *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision'' *''Jaller's Nightmare'' - Semi-canon *''Jaller Comics'' Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' See also *Azon/Gallery Category:Toa Category:Fate Category:Hook's Team